


Amplify

by zovinar



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare is important, Breathplay, CC: third wheel but the front one, Dom/sub, M/M, Marathon Sex, implied choking, only one who knows where she's going, top!lelouch political agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zovinar/pseuds/zovinar
Summary: For someone with that much self control, Suzaku can be especially bad about watching his mouth.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	Amplify

**Author's Note:**

> this is all em's fault! congratulations!!

Suzaku, Lelouch can’t help but think, has always been loud.

Suzaku has _always_ been loud, from his angry shouts as a child, to his vicious diatribes at Zero, to his wails now; wails that shutter and crack down the middle as Lelouch grabs the hair at the back of Suzaku’s head and forces his face further into the mattress as he drives into him, crushing the cries that pour out from between Suzaku’s lips into the damp, smothering fabric, wet from Suzaku’s own drool.

Of course, Suzaku is usually all sighs and whimpers, to work him up to this level takes time, energy, and no small amount of the groveling that Lelouch had forced him to do. The collar is somewhere across the room now so Lelouch can directly wrap fingers around the supple skin of Suzaku’s neck but his knight did so enjoy being yanked around by it.

Still, Lelouch won’t deny that, as a person who appreciates cleanliness, he’s more than a little disgusted at the mess Suzaku’s making. Just… “Honestly Suzaku,” Lelouch grumbles, trying to keep his voice and thrusts even, “I hope you’re prepared to deal with the filth you’ve been leaving on my bed. Do you seriously expect me to sleep here after you’ve served your purpose?”

Suzaku just whimpers and, ugh, bites Lelouch’s pillow and for god’s sake, after the stains of cum smeared underneath Suzaku already and how he’d wrecked Lelouch’s bedspread, that’s the last straw.

“Enough!” Lelouch hisses, dragging Suzaku’s head up by the hair with a firm, practiced grip. “ _Behave_ yourself. Really Suzaku? You can’t control your voice, you can’t control your _mouth,_ you can’t even thank me properly for indulging you like this.”

“Your majesty, I—ah! I-I am sorry for my impudence b-but… _hah,_ you— My lord—”

Suzaku’s words are cut off again as Lelouch tires of them, forcing Suzaku’s head back down this time with a hand on the back of his neck, Lelouch leveraging his weight enough to force Suzaku’s throat against the bed. “Your supplications are meaningless to me when your actions remain this insolent.” Lelouch’s other hand slides down Suzaku’s chest in a mockery of support for Suzaku’s arched spine before dragging nails across his belly and down sharply, down, down, down, until his hand finally brushes against Suzaku’s cock, fingers parting around it while his hand remains flush against Suzaku’s body; a taunt rather than an actual grip, but one that he uses to cant Suzaku’s hips further to ease the angle of his measured thrusts and Lelouch _feels_ more than hears Suzaku’s whine through the hand on his neck. “You disgust me,” Lelouch mutters under his breath.

“Thank you,” gasps Suzaku in the barest of whispers, and comes again for the, oh god the _third time;_ stilling for one moment of electric tension before his limbs jerk and shake, clawing at the bedspread—and making another mess in Lelouch’s _fucking sheets_ —as his voice soars and wails fill the room to the brim because Suzaku has always been oh so _loud_.

Lelouch feels a shiver run down his spine and his dick makes a valiant effort as he thrusts deep and grinds forward, arm hooking around the tops of Suzaku’s thighs to pull him even closer as Suzaku sobs into his pillow but…nothing again, he’s just too goddamn tired for orgasm to take hold. It’s a miracle he lasted this long in the first place but his body can’t seem to muster up the energy out of pure self-preserving exhaustion. And…his headspace probably isn’t helping much either, the echo of true distaste in the back of his mind as Suzaku smears cum on the back of his wrist.

“No! Please—” Suzaku’s hand reaches back when Lelouch starts to pull out with a regretful sigh. “Inside, please—your majesty, I need— Lelouch—” Suzaku whines, clawing at the back of Lelouch’s thigh as if to keep him close.

“Suzaku, I seriously don’t think—”

 _“Please,”_ he begs. “Please sire, please I-I, I’ll do _anything_ my liege, simply command me and I—”

Ah, anything indeed. Perfect, pleading Suzaku, that may actually work. “Fine,” Lelouch says dismissively, “but this time you’ll have to _earn_ it.” He leans back again but this time pressing his hand against Suzaku’s hips, urging him back as well, tipping them over so it’s Lelouch who is lying on the bed, Suzaku now straddling him in reverse; back muscles pulling a seductive curve to his spine, arching as the new position has him sinking even lower, Suzaku letting out little mewling whimpers.

“Well? Go on then,” says Lelouch with a growl when Suzaku only pants, hands clutching at air. “ _Work_ for it, Kururugi.”

“Of course m’lord,” Suzaku slurs. “If I may have just one moment t—!”

 _“No,”_ snarls Lelouch with a sharp jerk of his hips, eliciting a muffled scream from between clenched teeth. “I’ve made enough allowances for you tonight already. Your behavior has been disgraceful,” Lelouch grumbles, hand sliding back and digging his nails into Suzaku’s waist in warning as his hips stutter. “Do you see the mess you made, Suzaku?” he snaps. “Are you even looking?”

“Ye-yes,” gasps Suzaku, flinching at the waist as if shocked.

“You ripped my _sheets_ Suzaku, you soiled my pillow with your disgusting drool. What are you, a disobedient, misbehaving puppy?”

“Yes!” Suzaku buries his face in the crook of one arm, hands tangling in his own hair as he pants louder and louder with every roll of his hips, gloriously muscled thighs flexing in a way that taunts Lelouch into drawing his fingers down them lightly.

“Shall I discipline you then?” Lelouch asks lowly.

Suzaku shivers, clutching tighter at himself. “N-no, my lord. Your will is my-y own, simply c-command it and it shall be s—! So!”

“Very well then,” says Lelouch with a thread of meanness to his voice, _“come.”_

“Wh—? Aaaah!” Suzaku cries sharply, going vice-like inside, abdominal muscles fluttering as the rest of him goes weak and he starts to slump.

“I—grk,” Lelouch clenches his teeth as sensation finally catches and grows, hands going to Suzaku's hips to pull him down harder.

Suzaku shutters at the sound and with a broken noise starts to cry. “Ah,” he gasps high from the back of his throat at the end of one hiccuping sob. “L-love you…” Suzaku whispers, hunching over, head tipped enough for Lelouch to clearly see the tears running down his face; his expression soft even as it’s interrupted by twitches that coincide with his weak spasms around Lelouch’s dick and Lelouch leans up to pull him close and makes a mess inside Suzaku as well, just like his knight had asked.

* * *

Lelouch shoves the water bottle into Suzaku’s face for the third fucking time and gets, again, the exact same response; ie. nothing.

“Suzaku I swear to god, just take the damn water already. My sheets are practically soaked, you need the fluids.”

Suzaku just whines unintelligibly and curls further under the covers.

Lelouch groans and tries (uselessly) to tug the sheets away but Suzaku just whines again and Lelouch barely has the heart (or energy) to pull him from his rest.

Suzaku…does deserve that break. Coming his fourth time on _command_ had maybe taken too much out of him, it certainly had surprised them both. Lelouch would apologize but Suzaku had already smothered him with kisses and thanks and his _dumb sweaty body_ when he’d tried last, and—

And Lelouch recoils from the sudden, assaultive smell of the pizza from the open box that was just dropped onto his bed behind him.

“Motherfucking—”

“Boy,” says C.C. blankly, “eat. You need the energy. Suzaku, drink the fucking water before you get dehydrated. Both of you go piss.”

“I’m only doing this to get away from that fucking stench,” hisses Lelouch, hauling himself up and away from the box in the middle of his bed.

Suzaku just curls further into himself, eyes squeezed shut.

Lelouch trades a look with C.C. before the both of them grab one of Suzaku’s arms, hitching them over their shoulders and supporting him—god Lelouch would say Suzaku needs to go on a diet if he wasn’t well acquainted with the fact that all that weight was from rock solid muscle—as they drag him off towards the bathroom suite, Lelouch still carrying the bottle of water and Suzaku still making low noises of complaint.

“What the fuck are you doing here anyway?”

“Aftercare is important, Lelouch. And Lloyd blew up my bedroom again so I’m sleeping here.”

“Damn witch…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of horny drive so lmk whut u thought and help me feed that machine if u can :3c
> 
> [(visit me on twitt!)](https://twitter.com/stovinar?s=09)


End file.
